Ask Grojband
by dottforever
Summary: Come and Ask\Dare all your favorite grojband characters! My first thingy so don't judge 2 hard ok? So yeah DOTTFOREVER OUT PEACE Oh and rated T for idk I'm expecting some dares to be all :p
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys Dottforever here! And I recently became a huge fan of grojband so yeah!

Gina: I'm your host Gina aka Dottforever and yeah... I forgot what I was gonna say

*grojband cast walks in*

Gina: OMG hi guys! I'm a huge fan *fangirlish scream*

Laney: Thanks for breaking my ears

Gina: Your welcome! *takes Corey hat and puts it on* now listen up I own this place so you do what I say when I say it GOT IT

Corey: *nervous nodding* C-Can I have my hat back

Gina: No hun this hat is now mine for now and umm sorry for yelling I didn't mean to sound so mean

Kin: No Problem

Corey: b-but my hat

Gina: *puts finger on his lips* shhhh my hat now ANYWAY you can send in your questions or dares in the comments ^.^

Laney: You mean that we are gonna have to answer questions from people like you?

Gina: *hugs her* yes child anything they ask you guys gotta answer and any dare you do must be forfilled!oh and the Newman are gonna be here

All grojband: The Newmans!?

Gina: *sigh* I KNOW RIGHT ANYWAY SEND IN ALL UR QUESTIONS AND SUCH Corey hun will you do the honors

Corey: Thanks for coming out everyone! *closes the grog door*


	2. Chapter 2

Gina: Hello my dear Grojbandians I am back! and with all your favorite grojband characters!

trina: Like Ew!

Gina: shhhh! *ajusts coreys beenie on her head* First Question is for my favorite Laney!

Laney: great...

Gina: So Laney have you and corey ever gotten into a fight? - josiekat2000

Laney: Nope me and Core never fight, He just always finds a way to avoid argueing and such

Corey: Yeah... we dont fight... Can i have my beenie back now?

Gina: No child now my lovely little Corey *hugs him* i ask that you go into the corner and look at the wall

Corey: ... Why?

Gina: i dont want you anywhere near this next dare it will ruin your adorible brain

Corey: but-

Gina: GET IN THE CORNER

Corey: *runs into the corner and looks at the wall*

SparkSparta: *backflips off esmerelda the flying golden tiger and shoves laney and larry together* NOW KISS ((A\N Im sorry i had to i freaking love esmerelda and i felt that we needed to put this in here XD and ps to SparkSparta since i put you in here like this if you want you could be like my cohost ANYWAY))

laney and larry: *Kissing*

Gina: *pushes them apart* Children Children *claps* we are done with this dare COREY GET OUT OF THE CORNER

Corey: *walkz out of the corner* what did i miss?

laney and larry: *blushing* nothing

Corey:ok...

Gina: ANYWAY the next question was so great when i read it i was like i really like this Gurl so she gonna be in this for her question WHEN U READ THIS SHELLY YOUR WELCOME TO VISIT ANYTIME Without further a do my new Friend Shelly Marsh!

Shelly: *walks in* *claps hands* Ok im gonna ask *claps hands again* What did you two *points at Corey and Laney* think about the kiss in Metrognome

Corey and Laney: *blushing* What!?

Gina: *hysterically laughing*

Shelly: What?! Somebodys gotta ask them like we all knew this wasnt gonna happen I mean Some of us saw'll metrognome so why not ask?

Gina: Holy god i cant *wipes tear*

Corey: *blushing* Well uh it was um

Laney: *blushing* It was umm... nice

Corey: Yeah it was really nice...

Gina and Shelly: YES ADMIT THE LOVE

Corey and Laney: Wh-what no um

Gina: shhhh its ok we will pretend this didnt happen goodbye Shelly i hope you visit again soon...

Shelly: *rides off into the sunset on esmerelda*

Gina: Omg That was great ANYWAY these are the last dares of the day *Awwwwww*

Trina: Like totally Yes! i can go home now

Gina: Trina shh nobody likes you like this

Trina: like whatever

Gina: ok so this is the last dare... or group of dares

-Lanes: kiss corey outta nowhere! kin&Kon: Kiss eachother! Gina: GIVE COREY HIS HAT BACK I DONT CARE IF IM NOT ALLOWED TO DARE YOU JUST DO IT! *writes in trinas diary* What the hell? Im not ever a girl! Whatever. ~DragonZeus1

Laney: its not gonna be outta nowhere cuz he knows about it now! *whispers* but ill do it in a later episode

kin and kon: EWWWW

kin: *kisses kons cheek* LOOPHOLES BRO HIGH FIVE *bro highfive*

kon: *bro high five*

Gina: Well excuse you i really like this hat but a dares a dare *pulls the beenie down over coreys eyes* MY HEAD IT FEELS HATLESS *crys*

Corey: And now shes crying... great Since shes in a unstable state

Gina: *crying in the corner* I WANT A BEENIE

Corey: Im gonna end this!

Laney: Nope! Review and Follow everybody! We all love you all! thanks for comeing out everyone! *closes groj door*

Corey: LANES THATS MY LINE

Laney: TOO LATE CORE

Gina: AGAIN KEEP THE QUESTIONS COMEING


End file.
